Kissmark
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Timeline. Beginilah sikap Carlo saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Brett. "Bercak merah apa itu di lehermu, Brett?" / Crackpairing / Carlo/Brett / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**Bakusō Kyōdai Let's and Go! ©** **Tetsuhiro Koshita**

 **Kissmark © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya sebuah kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Timeline. Alternative Reality. In Character/Out of Character. Romance. Possible typo(s). Shōnen-ai/Boys Love. Soft Lime. Fluff. Drabble. Gajeness. Carlo Sereni/Brett Astaire. DLDR. etc …**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pisau lipat itu ia putarkan di udara, memainkannya dengan sinar bosan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Jemarinya menangkap kembali pisau lipatnya. Netra biru terangnya memandangi logam pipih itu yang sedikit berkilat akibat penerangan di apatermennya. Pisau itu ia lipat kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan kepalanya bertumpa pada kedua tangannya sebagai bantal sementara.

Netra birunya melirik ke jam dinding, menunjukkan sekitar pukul delapan malam. Sesaat ia menghela napas panjang. Kembali netranya menatap langit-langit apartemennya, menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Tch. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, membuatku bosan. Bahkan hanya untuk menunggu pertandingan besok saja itu sudah membuatku kesal."

Disaat ia sedang adu batin, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ketuk yang bergema dalam apartemennya. Mengendus kesal, ia melantangkan suaranya tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara. "Masuk saja. Pintu tidak dikunci."

Pintu apartemennya terbuka, memunculkan sosok pemuda tampan di sana. Pemuda itu menutup pintunya sebelum ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya dalam apartemen yang cukup luas itu. _Visor_ yang selalu dipakainya sedikit berkilat saat ia melihat sang pemilik apartemen sedang—nampaknya—menikmati istirahatnya.

"Dasar pemalas."

Tidak senang saat kalimat sarkatik itu masuk ke gendang telinganya, segera ia kembali duduk di sofa. Ia lipatkan kedua tangannya. "Aku sedang bosan, asal kau tahu." Menghela napas sesaat, sinar wajahnya sedikit heran. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan. Jemarinya menyibak helaian rambut pirangnya ke belakang sebelum ia duduk di sebelah sang pemilik. "Aku baru saja selesai latihan untuk pertandingan besok melawan Victorys. _Yeah_ jadi aku iseng datang kemari untuk … _ehem—_ bersamamu malam ini, Carlo."

Pemuda pemilik nama Carlo itu sedikit terhenyak saat netranya melihat sosok pemuda di sampingnya membuang wajahnya, terlihat jelas ada rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Seringai kecil terukir. Jemarinya melepaskan _visor_ yang dikenakan pemuda pirang itu tanpa permisi, membuat sang empunya berseru protes. Mantel merah berbulunya juga ia lepaskan, membiarkan pemuda itu dibalut dengan kaus hitam.

Sesaat Carlo memandangi pemuda itu. Helaian pirang yang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan poni yang melawan gravitasi. Bulu mata nan lentik. Netra bak _shappire_ berkilau indah. Tubuh ramping yang dibalut kaus hitam yang sedikit basah berkat keringat membuatnya terlihat menggoda. Lekukan wajahnya ingin membuat semua orang membelainya. Leher jenjang yang begitu putih nan bersih— _hei,_ apa itu bintik merah yang ada di lehernya.

"Bercak merah apa itu di lehermu, Brett?"

Sedikit tersentak, pemuda pemilik nama Brett itu menyiritkan keningnya, berusaha untuk mengingat satu hal. Netra _shappire_ -nya sedikit melebar. Tangannya mengelus pelan perpotongan lehernya. "Oh, nampaknya ini gigitan nyamuk. Tidak biasanya tempat latihan kami banyak nyamuk."

Wajah tampan Carlo menunjukkan sinar tak suka. Ia merasa aneh dengan ucapan Brett tadi. Seingatnya tempat latihan tim dari Amerika itu fasilitasnya sangat memadai dan dirawat dengan baik sehingga tak akan ada nyamuk yang bersemanyan di sana. Bahkan terakhir kali ia melihat tempat latihan mereka—Brett yang memaksanya—tempat itu sangat bersih, membuatnya betah di sana.

Dan—oh, nyamuk mana yang berani membuat bercak merah itu di leher sang pimpinan Astroranger itu. Itu mengganggu pemandangan indah yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh sang empunya. Kecuali itu bercak yang dibuat dirinya di atas kulit mulus Brett, itu justru akan membuat semakin indah.

Oke, Carlo mulai meracau.

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya, ide yang sangat cermelang baginya. Pemuda _spiky_ itu memainkan telunjuknya di atas paha Brett yang masih terbalut benang, tentunya membuat heran pemuda pirang itu akan tindakan Carlo. Brett juga dapat melihat jelas seringai yang ditunjukkan sang pimpinan Rosso Strada itu, seringai licik yang sering ia munculkan di saat bermain curang dalam pertandingan.

Brett punya firasat buruk akan hal ini. Ia pintar, jelas ia tahu pasti ada maunya si Carlo ini.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran. Apa yang kau mau, Carlo?"

Siulan singkat keluar dari mulut Carlo, seolah sedang menggoda lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak mengerti sinyalnya? Jangan-jangan di Amerika tidak ada yang menggodamu seperti ini, hah?"

Tersentak, sukses sudah Carlo membuat rona merah kembali menghampiri wajah Brett. Netra biru terangnya berusaha menatap tajam pada pemuda _spiky_ itu, namun gagal berkat dirinya tak bisa mengontrol rasa malunya.

Brett membuka mulutnya, berniat mengeluarkan protes, namun Carlo menggagalkannya. Langsung sang pimpinan tim Italia menjatuhkan tubuh Brett di atas sofa, membuat dirinya berada di atas pemuda pirang. Jemarinya menyibakkan kaus hitam Brett hingga mempelihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Rona merah semakin menjalar di wajahnya, jemarinya mencengkram kuat tangan Carlo, berniat menyingkirkan tangan itu namun nihil.

Tanpa pikir panjang Carlo mengecup perut Brett yang kini terekspos dengan mudah, membuat Brett melenguhkan desahan. Ia masih memberikan kecupan hingga berubah menjadi gigitan pelan, ia menghisap kuat bekas gigitannya. Brett menggeliat tak nyaman, namun ia menikmatinya—terlihat dari sinar wajahnya.

Pemuda _spiky_ menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk melihat hasil maha karya yang diukirnya di atas tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Netranya dapat melihat jelas bercak merah di atas kulit mulus itu, dan juga wajah memelas Brett yang jarang— bahkan hampir tak pernah—ditunjukkannya itu. Dia masih mengumpulkan napasnya, rona merah tipis tertinggal di wajahnya. Semakin membuat akal sehat Carlo hilang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita melakukannya?" Carlo sedikit berbisik di dekat telinga Brett, ia sedikit menghembuskan napasnya di sana, membuat sang empunya mengerang.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ya tentu saja hal _itu_ yang kumaksudkan." Sang pimpinan tim Italia itu menjauhkan wajahnya, membiarkan netranya menatap netra sang pimpinan tim Amerika itu. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kalau kau mengerti apa maksudku."

Mendecih kesal, Brett sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah masih belum mau pergi dari wajah tampannya. "Teserah. Asalkan kau tidak bermain kasar karena aku ada pertandingan besok."

"Tapi aku tidak menjamin hal itu."

.

 **The End**

.


End file.
